


Bones

by Anythingtoasted



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe-centric - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, character fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingtoasted/pseuds/Anythingtoasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short drabble, just trying to get the hang of Chloe's voice without dialogue. Some Max/Chloe and Rachel/Chloe. Canon-compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones

She guesses maybe it doesn't come off the way she wants it to. That carefully projected persona, girl with something to prove, one toe in front of the other down the railroad tracks.

Rachel saw right through it, and her wit was what first drew Chloe to her; how disdainful her eyes were, cut right to the quick, pared down all the flesh Chloe had built around her with one sharp, mocking laugh. How they were friends after that, she doesn't know; only that Rachel was something else entirely, dangerous and overwhelming and new. Next to her, Chloe felt like a kid - stumbling along beside her like some kind of sidekick, _what're we gonna do tonight, Brain?_

It seemed inevitable that Rachel would lie, would disappear. The moment she realised, it clicked into place. There was no hollywood, no runaway tale. All that had just been talk, another layer upon layer of the fable they concocted together, where they really were best friends, and Chloe wasn't just some gross little kid with a crush. Everyone who met Rachel had a different story; it was stupid to think Chloe's might be the one that was true.

Max fell into her life as quickly as she'd fallen out of it, and the difference between them was startling. Max - soft, endearing, gentle - couldn't hurt a fly if she tried, much less hold a million different selves, whole personalities tailor-made for each person she met. It was comforting, always knowing where you stood; comforting to feel that rush of affection, of hunger, without also the dismal sense you were getting into something you never bargained for.

She fantasises about the both of them; about a future in some blurry years-from-now perspective, where everything somehow works out. Where Joyce is Mom again, and her home is no longer a battlefield. Where safe spaces are larger than the few feet of her room.

If she had Max's power, she doesn't know what she'd do with it. Never run out of cereal, maybe; watch the sun rise and set, over and over. A lack of time has never been her problem; if anything, there's always been too much.

She wants a fast-forward button, to tell her how it ends. Who betrays her, who leaves, who stays. Who'll fight her next, and who really wins. If there's anything beyond this; wandering around in the late night or early morning, replaying the same scenes, over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Work was super shitty today, hence the volume of writing - I like Chloe a lot and honestly though I'm probably more Max as a person (or I certainly was, at her age) me and Chloe come from a really similar place; it's interesting to try to get into her head, and I think this fandom does it really well, so it's cool to give it a shot myself, however briefly.


End file.
